


Hallucinogenic

by fr1day



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Burnt alive, Fire, Hallucifer, Hallucinations, Sleep Deprivation, insane asylum, season seven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fr1day/pseuds/fr1day
Summary: “Please.”“I just want tosleep...”





	Hallucinogenic

Sam hears it before it he brunt of the noise hits him. The loud breathing, the dark chuckle, and finally the loud bang as the mirage throws another piece of metal at the frame of his bed.

He can’t help it. Just like the other eighty times, he flinches, and just like the other eighty times, Lucifer bursts into malicious laughter.

He puts a hand to his face, feeling the unshaven surface, the heavy, dark bags under his eyes, his tender eyelids. The whites of his eyes are bloodshot, he’s sure, not that he can check. The hospital doesn’t allow mirrors.

Mirrors can be broken, after all, and broken mirrors can cut.

When he hears his tormentor clearing his throat again, and sees him pick up two metal sticks, readying to rub them together in a sickening screech- another favourite game- Sam’s so tired he curls his knees to his chest and whimpers.

The small noise catches in his throat, stutters, as if his body wants him to hear that small, pathetic noise, wants him to know how abhorrently _weak_ he is, wants him to realise that _this_ is what he’s been reduced to. A whimper in the face of the Devil himself.

Lucifer’s mocking tone cuts through his sleep-deprived meandering thoughts. “Aww, you gonna cry? Sammy, you gonna cry?”

Sam doesn’t say anything, and Lucifer faux-pouts.

”Oh, come _on_ , Sam, I thought we were past the whole ignoring-me biz!” He punches Sam’s shoulder playfully, and Sam flinches away. He sniffs deeply, wiping his nose on the back of his hand.

”You’re so _boring_ ,” Lucifer whines, the springs of the bed creaking- do they creak? They can’t, he’s not real. They’re creaking- as he bounces in place next to Sam, shaking his arm. “Hey, I know what’ll cheer you up!”

The temperature in the room rises a few degrees, and Sam closes his eyes and tries not to whimper. He knows what comes after this.

”Come on, Sammy! Scaredy-cat, scaredy-cat, scared of a little fire! Can’t handle the heat?” Sam winces as the heat rises, the metal of the bedframe creaking, crackling and hissing filling his ears.

“Aww, you don’t like it, do you? Too bad. Always cheers _me_ right up.”

Lucifer snorts, an ugly and mocking sound, and Sam finds himself so unbearably _sick_ of it all that he can’t help what comes out of his mouth next. 

_”Please.”_

”Please what, Sammy, huh? Use your words.

”Please.” Sam closes his eyes and the lump in his throat tugs at his tongue. “I just want to _sleep_...” His voice cracks. Oh god. He’s so tired.

”Too bad, kiddo!” Lucifer cackles, and the fire starts to crawl up towards him, stalking through the sheets of the bed, igniting and burning through everything he can see like it’s made of gasoline. Shimmering fills Sam’s vision as two horrible tears work themselves out of his eyes.

“Cheer up, Sammy. It’s fun!” Giggles Lucifer from somewhere to his right. Sam can’t breathe, there’s too much fire, it’s working it’s way up his legs now, eating away at the skin. He struggles against a blanket that seems to have trapped him, claws desperately at the bedstead, anything to get away, to stop the pain, to-

”Good morning, Sam!”

Doctor Morrison calls from the doorway. He looks warily at Sam’s twitching form. “Time for our daily checkup, okay?”

“Another night passed so fast already?” laughs Lucifer, and the fire is gone and the room’s temperature’s back to normal, and Sam can breathe again, but he can’t sit up and he can’t talk and he knows that-

”Another day of fun awaits, Sammy!” Lucifer rubs his hands together, and the doctor takes a step back as Sam puts his hands over his eyes and begins to weep.

”Time flies when you’re having fun, after all!”

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick write. wanted to explore sam’s time in the asylum. i might add more chapters if I want to explore the concept again- i find hallucifer a quite interesting concept.


End file.
